pokemonben10heroesunitefandomcom-20200214-history
X-Men Evolution and Teen Titans
In a crossover between Teen Titans and X-Men Evolution, the Teen Titans and the X-Men find themselves working together, with some supporting help from the Justice League. Characters: *X-Men: **Scott Summers/Cyclops (Kirby Morrow) - serves as a counterpart to Robin **Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat (Maggie Blue O'Hara) - serves as a counterpart to Starfire **Evan Daniels/Spyke (Neil Dennis) - serves as a counterpart to Cyborg **Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler (Brad Swalie) - serves as a counterpart to Beast Boy **Rogue (Meghan Black) - serves as a counterpart to Raven **James Howlett Logan/Wolverine (Keifer Sutherland, replaces Scott McNeil) - serves as a counterpart to Batman **Charles Xavier/Professor X (David Kaye) - serves as a counterpart to Superman **Ororo Munroe/Storm (Kristen Williamson) - serves as a counterpart to Wonder Woman **Hank McCoy/Beast (Diedrich Bader, replaces Michael Kopsa) - serves as a counterpart to Green Lantern **Piotr Rasputin/Colossus (Michael Adamthwhite) - serves as a counterpart to Flash **Remy LaBeau/Gambit (Alessandro Juliani) - serves as a counterpart to Martian Manhunter **Warren Worthington III/Angel (Mark Hildreth) - serves as a counterpart to the Spectre **Laura Kinney/X-23 (Britt Irvin) - serves as a counterpart to Supergirl **Alex Summers/Havok (Matt Hill) - serves as a counterpart to Vixen *Teen Titans: **Dick Grayson/Robin (Scott Menville) - serves as a counterpart to Cyclops **Koriand'r/Starfire (Hynden Walch) - serves as a counterpart to Shadowcat **Victor Stone/Cyborg (Khary Payton) - serves as a counterpart to Spyke **Garfield Logan/Beast Boy (Greg Cipes) - serves as a counterpart to Nightcrawler **Rachel Roth/Raven (Tara Strong) - serves as a counterpart to Rogue **Kole Weathers/Kole (Tara Strong) - serves as a counterpart to Iceman **Wildebeest (Dee Bradley Baker) - serves as a counterpart to Cannonball **Hank Hall/Hawk (Jason Hervey) - serves as a counterpart to Berzerker **Don Hall/Dove (Fred Savage) - serves as a counterpart to Jubilee **Marina Powers/Spark (Danika McKeller) - serves as a counterpart to Magma **Karen Beecher/Bumblebee (T'Keyah Crystal Keymah) - serves as a counterpart to Boom Boom **Mal Duncan/Herald (Khary Payton) - serves as a counterpart to Multiple **Donna Troy/Wonder Girl (Grey Griffin) - serves as a counterpart to Wolfsbane **Isaiah Crockett/Hot Spot (Bumper Robinson) - serves as a counterpart to Sunspot *Justice League: **Bruce Wayne/Batman (Kevin Conroy) - serves as a counterpart to Wolverine **Clark Kent/Superman (George Newbern) - serves as a counterpart to Prof. X **Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (Susan Eisenberg) - serves as a counterpart to Storm **John Stewart/Green Lantern (Phil LaMarr) - serves as a counterpart to Beast **Wally West/Flash (Michael Rosenbaum) - serves as a counterpart to Colossus **J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter (Carl Lumbly) - serves as a counterpart to Gambit **James Corrigan/Spectre (Lee Pace) - serves as a counterpart to Angel **Kara In-Ze/Supergirl (Nicholle Tom) - serves as a counterpart to X-23 **Mari McCabe/Vixen (Gina Torres) - serves as a counterpart to Havok **Ted Grant/Wildcat - makes a cameo in the training of the Teen Titans **Kent Nelson/Dr. Fate - makes a cameo being mentioned by Cyborg on Magic. **Michael Carter/Booster Gold - makes a cameo making money out of the Mutants campaign *New Mutants: **Bobby Drakes/Iceman (Andrew Francis) - serves as a counterpart to Kole **Sam Guthrie/Cannonball (Samuel Vincent) - serves as a counterpart to Wildebeest **Ray Carter/Berzerker (???, replaces Tony Sampson) - serves as a counterpart to Hawk **Jubilee (Chiara Zanni) - serves as a counterpart to Dove **Amara Juliana Olivians Aquilla/Magma (Alexandra Carter) - serves as a counterpart to ??? **Tabitha Smith/Boom Boom (Megan Leitch) - serves as a counterpart to Bumblebee **Jamie Madrox/Multiple (David Kaye) - serves as a counterpart to Herald **Rahne Sinclair/Wolfsbane (Chantal Strand) - serves as a counterpart to Wonder Girl **Roberto da Costa/Sunspot (Mike Coleman) - serves as a counterpart to Hot Spot *Jean Grey/Phoenix (Keisha) - the main antagonist, created by human greed to consume the ungratefulness of man, her goal is to destroy all life by using the mutant and titan war. *Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto (Ron Perlman, replaces Christopher Judge) - the secondary antagonist, who was using the power of Darksied to control the mutants who refuses to join him. *Slade (Jeremy Irons) - the tertiary antagonist, works with Darkseid on capturing the mutants for his slave labor. *Darkseid (Michael Ironside) - the quaternary antagonist, works with Slade on capturing the mutants for slave labor, but was killed by the Phoenix. *Kang the Conqueror (Jonathan Freeman) - the quinary antagonist, makes an appearance at the end of the film, aiding Slade in the sequel. *H.I.V.E.: work with Slade to help Darkseid to capture the mutants. **Morty Vance/S.P.E.E.D. (Dave Wittenberg) - serves as a counterpart to Quicksilver **Daphne Carr/Quantum Girl (Ariel Winter) - serves as a counterpart to Scarlet Witch **Gordon Mark/Quake (N/A) - serves as a counterpart to Avalanche **Kirk Noel/Frog (Dee Bradley Baker) - serves as a counterpart to Toad **Chi Fong/Sumo Master (N/A) - serves as a counterpart to Blob **Daryl Omar/Inferno (Jim Byrnes) - serves as a counterpart to Pyro *Brotherhood of Mutants: work with Magneto to help Slade capture the mutants. **Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver (Richard Ian Cox) - serves as a counterpart to S.P.E.E.D. **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch (Kelly Sheridan) - serves as a counterpart to ??? **Lance Alvers/Avalanche (Christopher Grey) - serves as a counterpart to Quake **Todd Tolansky/Toad (Noel Fisher) - serves as a counterpart to Frog **Fred Dukes/Blob (Michael Dobson) - serves as a counterpart to Sumo Master **St. John/Pyro (Trevor Devall) - serves as a counterpart to Inferno Plot: ??? Trivia: *Differences from the comic: **It shows that the Teen Titans are the solution to the mutant crisis. **Phoenix wanted to destroy all life. *Kang made an appearance in the season 3 finale of X-Men Evolution as Rama-Tut. Category:Warner Bros. Category:DC Comics Category:Marvel Comics Category:Crossover